


aubade

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, sweater weather-Fandom
Genre: Coast to Coast, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, O'Knutzy, Sweater weather, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Had an idea about the cubs just cuddling in the morning :)))
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara
Kudos: 44





	aubade

**Author's Note:**

> Aubade: a love song that is sung at dawn

Leo awoke to warm sunlight shining on his face. He yawned, shifting ever so slightly onto his side. The movement elicited a soft moan from somewhere on his neck as his brain finally began functioning. 

Finn let out a soft breath as he nuzzled further into the space where Leo’s neck met his shoulder. Leo smiled down at the shock of red hair, wrapping his arm tighter around Finn, dropping kisses onto the luscious red locks. 

He was distracted by a tightening pressure on his waist. Logan, pressing sleepy kisses to Leo’s chest, where he had pillowed his head. Leo’s heart was full to bursting as he took in his two sleepy boys, wrapped around him like ivy. 

It was something about the hazy, early morning sun that had his thoughts slipping down the memory lane, his head a whirlwind of love and adoration for his cubs. His fingers trailed mindlessly over their bodies, remembering his years before the NHL.

16-year-old Leo, lusting after Finn and Logan, knowing that even if he got into the league there was nothing he could do about the crushes he had been nursing for all these years. 

17-year-old Leo, playing hard for a shot at the league, reminding himself that he could— under no circumstances— let anybody know who he was, what he was. 

18-year old Leo, being completely starstruck and a little wobbly at the knees when he finally got drafted, his fingers tugging at the bracelet on his wrist. 

Being a gay player in the NHL was not easy, let alone one in a polyamorous relationship. He didn’t want to hide who he was, but he didn’t want to wreck his career either. People were more accepting of this sort of thing nowadays, he knew that. But what if they….weren’t?

Leo’s eyes brimmed with tears as he buried his face in Logan’s hair, unable to stop the damn of emotions that broke. 

How had he gotten so lucky? How in the world had he found not just one, but two of the most wonderful people in the world? What in the world had he done to make them love him too?

Leo just closed his eyes, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. He was so damn lucky. He had a family who accepted him and two boys who loved him. What more could he want?

Nestled in the tangle of Limbs and sheets, Leo had never felt so loved. He sucked in a shaky breath, tears slipping out beneath his eyelids. 

His eyes snapped open at the soft kiss logan pressed to his cheek, emerald eyes swimming with concern and love as he kissed away the tears. 

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ma cheri?” Logan whispered, rubbing small circles onto Leo’s hip, 

Leo sniffed, his fingers shaking on Finn’s back “Ce n’est rien. I— I just..” He trailed off, burying his face into Logan’s shoulder.

“Peanut, hey what’s wrong?” Finn’s voice was rough with sleep, his hazel eyes flitting over Leo’s face. 

“Harz it’s nothing I’m fine, I swear.” 

Finn and Logan exchanged a look before turning to Leo, simply waiting for him to tell them what was wrong. 

He looked up at them with watery eyes, a choked gasp fighting its way out of his throat as he pulled them down to him in a swift motion, his fingers curling into fists in their shirts. These boys he had spent so long pining after were his. And he was theirs. And he didn’t think he was ever going to stop being awestruck at that little fact.

He sat up, pulling Finn and Leo with him, lacing their fingers together. 

“It’s just….I don’t know c’est juste...sometimes I just can’t believe that I get to be here. Doing this, with the both of you. I never thought I’d get to have this y’know? C’est encore tellement surrialiste.” He sighed, blue eyes meeting green and hazel. 

Finn cupped his face, his thumbs wiping away the lingering moisture from his cheek as he leaned in to press a kiss to Leo’s forehead. 

“Well peanut, you better start believing it. We both love you so much. Fuck, I can barely function when you’re around me. Nut, you made me whole, you made _us_ made whole. It’s like— it’s like u were the— the missing piece y’know? We love you so fucking much and don’t you ever doubt that.” 

Leo took one look at the fierce determination shining in those brown irises and pulled him in for a kiss, his hands diving into crimson hair while Logan pressed kisses to his neck. 

“Merci mes amours.” Leo whispered kissing them each in turn before hugging them close. And as Logan and Finn hugged him tight, He just let himself _be._ Be here, in this moment, this perfect, peaceful moment and sighed happily. 

Just then, Finn’s stomach grumbled, a not-so-silent plea for nutrition. He looked up at them sheepishly, rubbing his neck as they laughed, Leo tugging him in for a kiss, their tongues tangling together in a slow, sweet dance. 

Logan just smiled at his boys, ruffling their hair before extracting himself from the mess of fabric and limbs. 

“Let’s get some food in you, hmm?” 

And as Finn followed Logan to the kitchen, Leo swore he could get drunk on this feeling. He knew he could be trapped in this moment for the rest of his life and he would still savour every second. This feeling was intoxicating, and Leo could ride the high for the rest of his life. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
